Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Gamora Romanoff
Summary: A Karmy One-Shot. A party at Ivy's leads to some confusion between Amy and Karma.


Right so this is a Karmy one-shot that i wrote a while ago. i hope you like, please review and i hope you have a great day :D

Why did it have to be one of those parties? Yes, Ivy has a pool, is it really necessary we all be in it? I Honestly have no idea why I let Karma drag me to these things. Well I do but I can't think about that at the moment. Getting back to the matter at hand. We were all hanging around and then Shane suggested everyone get in the pool. I had to hand it to the guy, he was trying everything to make sure Karma and Liam kept their distance. Ever since I had told him of my growing feelings. Feelings, which confused me and made me worry and doubt myself. He had seen them dancing together and had looked worriedly over at me before shouting, "Everyone to the pool". A rushing crowd had ensued and he somehow managed to maneuver Karma away from Liam and over to me. Karma was still caught in the crowd so she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I reluctantly stripped to my underwear after Karma had insisted and gotten in. Shane was doing his best to get create a divide between Liam and Karma, he shipped Karma and I so much. He had even taken to calling us 'Karmy'. He nudged some random girl towards Liam and Karma stayed by side. He then zeroed in on us and had a devious gleam in his eye and I knew he was about to do something. "So," he said drawing everyone's attention and directing it firmly towards us. I was standing, my arms crossed, not looking directly at anyone and I could tell I had a dear-in-the-headlights look when everyone turned. "How are Hester's two lovebirds?" a smirk forming across his face, his eyes never leaving mine as he raised an eyebrow. I'm gonna kill him. Karma shuffled closer to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"We're doing great." She replied. "Never better." I plastered on an awkward, halfhearted smile. I then saw Liam. He was looking between Karma and I with a lazy yet knowing smirk before quickly scoffing at Karma's attempt to portray a happy couple. Seriously what was with that guy? I unfolded my arms and snaked my arm around Karma's waist before pulling her against me so it was sort of a half-embrace. Karma tensed at first before relaxing against me. That seemed to sate everyone's wish to see us as a couple for now. The pool party continued and Karma and I stayed close before we decided to get out and grab a drink. By then some were in the pool and some were out. We grabbed our beers and sat on a couch and a few others who were sitting on couches looked at us so Karma moved and put her legs over my lap. One couple on one of the other couches were whispering and looking at us. This continued for a few moments until I asked,

"What?" accusingly, but not angrily, I knew Karma would flip her shit is I scared anyone off. It was the girl that replied,

"Tim and I were just talking about how frigid you guys seem. I mean you're so awkward and disjointed." She said, a slight smirk playing on her face. I had planned but respond rather curtly that Karma and I, despite one isolated incident, didn't indulge in PDA. But Karma had another idea. Another wonderful yet terrible idea. She slipped one leg off my lap and used it prop herself and she launched herself so that she was straddling my lap, knocking the drink from my hand in the process, before grabbing me and pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips were soft yet hard and insistent against mine. Her hands moved into my hair and my hands slowly rested on her hips as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. We kissed for an incredibly brief moment before she kissed me one. Twice. Her lips hovering a millimeter from mine. Before she sat by my side again and faced the couple.

"Hows that for frigid?" she said before smirking and grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

We stayed away from those people and then I came across Oliver. Liam had invited him thinking we were friends. Nothing could be further from the incredibly awkward truth. Things had started with a kiss before floundering before falling back in the realm of ignoring each other to the point where we didn't exist to each other. We almost walked into one another, nearly spilled drinks and unfortunately made eye contact.

"Amy, hi." He shook his head, "I'm so, so sorry," He said sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose and giving an awkward smile.

"Hi Oliver, honestly its fine, it was my fault anyway." I said smiling back. And then the unimaginable started happening. We started talking. I had no interest in him romantically but we did get along so we exchanged small talk and laughed a bit. I had no idea Karma was even in my general vicinity though I had seen her walking over to a slightly inebriated Liam. Oliver and I continued talking and there was soon a small group including Ivy and Shane. Everything was actually going pretty well until something caught everyone's attention.

"Get off me Liam, you're drunk." Said an angry Karma before she pushed him away from her and when he stepped towards her again she threw her drink and spun around to see everyone watching their altercation. Karma had an angry, determined look on her face as she strode towards me. She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me away towards the house, grabbing our clothes along the way. Inside there were a few people milling around and Karma continued pulling me towards the stairs. There was a whistle from someone and it just made Karma walk faster. We came to an empty hallway when I finally pulled my wrist free.

"Karma, slow down okay, calm down." I said. Her face was flushed and she refused to meet my eyes. "Its okay now." I said and put my hands on her arms, trying to get her to look at me when she looked over my shoulder, pushed me against the wall and for the second time that night kissed me. I moaned as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I vaguely registered someone walking past us. I opened my eyes after a moment and pulled back slightly so she moved to my neck. My breathing was heavy and my hands were on her waist as I said, "Its okay they're gone." It didn't stop her. "Karm? I said you can stop they're gone." Thinking she hadn't heard me until she replied,

"I know." My jaw slackened and my mind actually went blank. It was on autopilot as I was guided to a nearby room and Karma opened the door and we went inside and Karma pushed the door closed. As the door clicked my mind started to slowly emerge from the fog whilst she continued kissing my neck. Karma wanted to kiss me? It wasn't for show? Was she faking it? God that felt good. She had found my pulse point. I paid very vague attention to where her hands were on my back until I felt the tug of my bra and it snapped me out of my own head.

"Wait Karma," I said as I half stepped back and retrieved her hands, "What are you doing?" I said looking into her dark eyes.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said breaking eye contact and starting to step forward.

"No, yes I can see that," I said, stepping back slightly, "But why are you doing it?" I said trying to hold her attention.  
"Because I want to," she said, stepping forward again. Again I countered her this time creating more space,

"I'm serious Karma. Why are you doing this? This-" I said vaguely gesturing between us, "Is just for show, its fake." I said growing increasingly confused. And then she completely took it the wrong way.  
"Oh my god Amy, I am so sorry," she said backing away, a look of horror on her face. "I thought," she started, not meeting my eyes, hers searching the floor as if it held the answer to her worries, "I –I thought you wanted this. I mean I thought-" she said not finishing her sentence as she turned away. And then it clicked. Oh my god.

"Wait, wait, what?" I said shaking my head, still not believing "Karma you like Liam, you don't like girls, you like Liam Booker." And she still didn't turn to face me. So I walked up to her. She flinched when I put my hand on her shoulder. I pulled on her shoulder until she slowly turned to face me, her tear-filled eyes refusing to meet mine. I leaned in, my eyes not leaving hers. "Karma," I whispered a mere inch from her lips. Her eyes snapped to mine and I kissed her. Her tears had fallen so her kiss was bittersweet, a salty undertone to her raspberry lip-gloss. I wrapped my arms around her and that was all the incentive she needed before she kissed me back eagerly.


End file.
